Find My True Love!
by AnimeFanfictionDreams
Summary: AU: Sakura Haruno, a twenty-four year old doctor, who can never find the right match. Hinata Hyuga, a twenty-four year old chef who never fell in love before. Ino Yakama, a twenty-four year old part-timer who's looking for love in all the wrong places. Three roommates, with different love stories, how would they find love? You might just have to find out. NaruHina SasuSaku InoSai


_**Please Read:**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sakura Haruno, a twenty-four year old doctor, who can never find the right match. Hinata Hyuga, a twenty-four year old chef who never fell in love before. Ino Yakama, a twenty-four year old part-timer who's looking for love in all the wrong places. Three roommates, with different love stories, how would they find love? You might just have to find out. ;-)_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hi people of the internet! If you don't know I am a major anime and drama fanatic. Any anime you can think of, I probably watched it or heard the opening or ending song to it XDD. With dramas I would watch anything, from any country, especially Japanese and Korean ones. For me after watching anime or dramas, I plug in my earphone, listen to some music, and imagine my favorite anime, Naruto, characters in the setting of that show if it's very impressionable (yes I am a bit weird). I based this fic loosely on this Japanese drama, called "Reasons Why I Can't Find My Love", that by the way I STRONGLY encourage you guys to watch (SOOO GOOOD! Of course I won't be copying the whole thing, (what's the fun in that when you have a thing called an imagination XDD) but I would simply be piggy backing off of it, with a few of my own twists. So without further ado is the first chapter of this fic! I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Loveless Desert**_

"Sakura-senpai! Can we talk in private for a second?" A tall, attractive young man, with auburn swept hair, and bronze eyes nervously asked.

A girl with short pink locks that swished in the air, as she swung her head to the side and faced him. Her beautiful green eyes where first widened in surprised to see him, and then softened with warmth.

She smiled sweetly, "Sure, Noaki-kun!"

Her smiled warmed his whole body, and a red blush engulfed his handsome pale completion.

The girl named Sakura turned her head around, to face the two men who she was previously talking to, "Please excuse me. We should talk about the surgery after lunch." She said with a smile, packing up her bento.

The two men nodded, and then waved as the young girl as she followed the man. He led them to a large balcony, decorated with beautiful trees, flowers, and shrubs. Noaki thought was a perfect place to not be disturbed on what he was about to do.

He closed the door behind them, as Sakura took a seat on a bench, placing her bento on her lap.

"What do you want to talk about Noaki-kun?" Sakura tilted her head a bit, as she questioned.

Those words made him blush again, "Oh well, I wanted to ask you an important question…"

Sakura gestured for him to sit next to her, "About the surgery coming up on patient Uzumaki?"

"W-well…no it's something else." The man started to sweat a bit, he was so nervous he even started stuttering.

Sakura noticed this, and being the nice person that she was got up, and put her hand on her shoulder, "Relax, you can tell me anything, I am your supervisor after all."

His blush darkened as his body started fidgeted from her sudden touch, that seemed he liked so much.

"I-if you say so…" He stuttered in a low voice.

He backed away from her a little bit, which caught Sakura off guard.

"Noaki-kun…are you okay?"

Suddenly his body quickly bowed to her, it seemed awkward to do at first, but the young man thought it was good way to go to avoid her eye contact.

"Noaki what are you-!"

"Sakura-senpai please go out with me!"

 **X-O-X-O-X**

 _CLAMP!_

"WHAT!"

Gorgeous blue eyes were staring wide eyed, at a fair-skinned beauty who was slouching on a couch, drinking a nice cold can of beer in an unladylike, but not really noticeable fashion.

"Ino! Watch were you go dropping cans, Hinata and I aren't going to be cleaning your messes forever." A can of beer was spilling it's condense all over a coffee table. The beauty put down her beer on the table, which the two were eating pizza on, and went to the kitchen to grab paper towels.

"Sakura, you should have known I would give you that reaction when you decided to tell me! Also I do some cleaning too!" pouted the long silky, blonde haired woman named Ino. Her crystal blue eyes followed the woman, as she came back with paper towels to clean up the mess.

"Says the one not even cleaning her mess." the girl retorted.

Ino's eyes got bigger enraged with anger, but then sighed. "Give me that!" She hit the arm of the pink haired woman, and grabbed the paper towel she was cleaning with, to complete the job.

Sakura smirked. Living with Ino as a roommate for the last few months helped her learn how the blonde woman's mind ticked. Despite how lazy she was, if you accused or mention her not doing anything, she would defiantly do it right after to prove she isn't

"Anyway stop complaining and start answering questions!" Ino threw the used paper towel at the pinkette.

"Gross…" She groaned at the paper towel hit her straight in the forehead.

The blonde ignored her, and continued her interrogation "Why would you turn down a perfectly attractive guy, that, may I remind you, IS A DOCTOR!" Ino was now really close to Sakura's face.

The girl pushed Ino's face a way from her a bit, and sighed in annoyance, "He's a doctor in training, who I happen to be guiding for the last two months."

"So what? He's going to make tons of money eventually, also he's hot! This happens all the times in dramas!" Ino liked to spend her days off of work watching dramas until sundown, which Sakura looked down upon.

"You should stop spending hours watch dramas. They mess with your thoughts on what the real world really is. Also love isn't always about money!"

The apple-greened eyed girl, liked to spend her days working instead of lazing around. She always said that a person should spend each and every day working to achieve their goal. Her goal was to save as many lives as she could as being a doctor. She often took extra shifts during the weekends to do so. Even though she said those things quiet often, it was a lie. She just wanted a way to occupy her time in some way, to get away from reality. Sure saving lives was nice, since she loved helping people, that's the main reason she became a doctor, but she really didn't want to spend her days at the hospital from seven a.m. to twelve p.m.

"Of course it's not about money!" Ino backed away from Sakura and sat on the ground in front of the coffee table, "It's just every time a guy tries to ask you out, you always turn them down, their nice guys too." Her playful face was changed into a serious one. "I would wish to have a nice guy come after me…"

Sakura solemnly looked at her, "I can't just date a guy who I don't love you know?"

"That's the problem with you! You say dramas are unrealistic, yet you're still trying to find a guy who you would fall in love with in first sight! Not all relationships start with both of them knowing their going to get married the first time they meet, some need pacing. What I'm trying to say is," Ino stood up, and put her hands on her hips looking down on the sitting pinkette, "You should see what it's like dating the guy first at least, before you can see if the relationship would go anywhere."

Sakura stood up from the coach, and looked her square in the face, "I never said that!" They both knew that was a lie.

Ino sighed, and put her hand on her shoulder, "We both know you want a boyfriend, but you can't get one like in fairy tales." Ino sat down again, and took a slice of pizza, "Take me for example. I thought I was Cinderella, and that bastard was my Prince Charming, but you know how that happened."

Sakura looked at her with guilt, "Ino…I-"

"Okay fine, you don't want to date that Naoi or Loki, whatever his name is, but you should try dating some guys you know? Not everyone can attract good guys like you." She took a bite of her pizza.

Sakura sat back down, and sighed. She understood what Ino was talking about, due to the blondes past relationship, but the green eyed girl just couldn't accept her philosophy. She had a goal, which she wanted to fulfill, and dating guys she didn't have feelings for from the jump didn't really match the criteria. Deep down she knew it was idiotic to stick to her own ways of finding loves, but she wouldn't want to end up like her mother. She looked at the almost all eaten pizza, and then quickly remembered someone.

"Hey, where's Hinata? Her pizza's gonna get cold?"

"Oh yeah, she texted me saying she would be at the restaurant for overtime, and she's going to be eating there."

"She's been working a lot lately, more than me. I don't even know how she could deal with all those guys and being the only girl."

"What are you talking about, hot guys in a kitchen is every girl's fantasy! Plus I think the receptionist is a female, so I bet she won't be lonely." Ino finished her slice of pizza, "Anyway more for me!"

Sakura laughed at her eagerness to eat more, "You sure eat a lot, no wonder they call you Ino Pig. Where does all your fat go to anyway?"

"Some girls are naturally gifted with a high metabolism, almost as high as you huge forehead from your actual face!"

"Hey, you are trying to start a fight?" The pink haired woman smirked.

"Maybe." Ino playfully shrugged.

 **X-O-X-O-X**

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Hinata! I need an Alfredo Pasta and Chicken Parmesan at table five, and a Pecorino at table Seven." The loud voice, of a tall dreamy raven-haired young man bellowed.

He was dressed in an all-white buttoned up chefs' outfit, with black buttons, and the characters 'Italian Paradise' on the back of his chefs' jacket. The moment his onyx eyes scanned through the list of orders, he knew it would be done in no time.

"No problem!" yelled back a pretty girl with beautiful black hair, which was tied up in a high pony tail, and lovely lavender eyes. She wore the same exact chefs' outfit as him, but with orange buttons.

The man smirked, and returned to the dining hall to continue taking orders. It was a busy night for the both of them. This was by far the busiest they had ever been this summer. Dinner rush was over, and yet more customers still came in for late night dinning. Most of the crew would probably turn them away, but the moto of their restaurant 'Italian Paradise' was to never deny a customer. Oh how the young girl wished her grandfather never thought of inventing that saying.

Italian Paradise was a chain restaurant around Japan. Each restaurant had a crew of exceptional cooks, and interesting and tasty dishes made to perfection. It was fairly cheap for an Italian restaurant, and opened till 10p.m. naturally customers would go to their restaurant after long days of work, or a late night of drinking, especially at the main Italian Paradise in Tokyo, much to the crews dismay.

"Kiba-kun can you pass me a dish?" The woman asked a handsome brown-haired man behind her as she tossed some freshly cooked pasta in her frying pan full of sauce.

"Sure thing!" The boy named Kiba, had two red marks framing his face, and often acted in a doggy manner. But all in all the whole crew of Italian Paradise knew he was a cool guy. He wore the same chefs jacket as her, but with black buttons.

Hinata returned the smile, and took the plate in his hand, and started plating the freshly made pasta.

"Order up! Alfredo and Chicken Parm for Five!" She said with so much confidence, that she never really used outside of the kitchen.

"Nice timing!" The attractive raven haired man returned to take the plate.

"Yeah way to go Hinata-chan!" She received a pat on the back from a heavy set man, with an angel face, who wore the same chefs outfit the raven haired man wore.

"Hehe! It was nothing Choji-kun!" She turned back to smile at the big guy.

"Hey, Choji! Get back to work!?" The man who started taking the plates to table five asked.

"O-oh! I'm on it Sasuke!" He saluted the man named Sasuke, as he turned away with a playful smirk.

The angel faced man bent down to reach the ear level of the short woman, "Hinata next time can I try your Alfredo, I heard it was the best." He whispered.

Hinata giggled a little, "Of course! You know I always got you covered!" She playfully tickled his stomach as he giggled.

"Hey you guys stop flirting and get back to work!" A tall pineapple shaped head. Man from the other end of the kitchen smirked playfully, as he tossed some pasta in a frying pan, in the air. He wore the same chef's outfit the Kiba and Choji wore.

"Like Hinata can flirt, she can't even get a boyfriend!" Kiba from before joked.

"Hey you guys! I can get a boyfriend if I want! I just never thought of it." Hinata was now near the pineapple-hair shaped man's cooking counter, trying to get his eye contact as she talked, but he was too busy making pasta.

"What do you mean too busy! Don't girls dream about marriage and such all the time?" Choji walked towards Kiba's counter to eat the freshly cut vegetables.

"You forgot Hinata isn't like other girls." The brown haired man slapped the big guy's arm away from his vegetables. "You know sometimes I wonder if Hinata's even a girl sometimes."

"Hey!" Hinata turned around to face the two with a red flustered face. "Stop teasing me!"

"She does act feminine most of the time." A tall dark figure from the back of the kitchen, walked towards the four.

The moment he walked out Kiba almost chopped his finger off in surprise "Jesus Christ Shino, you scared the living shit out of me!"

The figure wore the same thing the male chefs wore, but his hid had a unique styled, tall collar that covered part of his nose, mouth, and chin. He wore dark shaded glasses, that he claimed help him while cutting onions, so his eyes could be protected.

"So-"The figure began to apologize in his low voice, but was interrupted.

"If you mean feminine as in always stuttering and blushing in front of people that she isn't use to talking to, I guess I could give her a point on the being-a-girl meter." Pineapple head said, as he smirked at Hinata while plating the dish he was making.

She turned her head towards him again and gave him a grimace, "Shut up Shikamaru…"

"Ooooo you made her mad!" Kiba laughed.

Before they knew it they all started laughing, even Hinata. Ever since Hinata joined their kitchen they would constantly tease her, since she was like their younger sister to them. She eventually broke her shy shell, and started getting use to their boyish jokes and tricks, and even joined in as well. Being in a kitchen did help in a way, since ever since she was little she was at least a bit confident in her cooking skills, although she did feel a bit insecure of it. But working with the crew, which she saw as family now really helped her improve her cooking skills, and have confidence that it would taste good.

Even though she had confidence in her cooking, she was quite a shy person, when it came to other people that weren't her roommates, her family, or the staff in the restaurant. She was rather polite since her family, the Hyuga, were quite prestigious and rich. They owned many shopping malls around the Japan area, cell phone companies, and even the Italian Paradise chain, that her grandfather founded. Since she was born in her family, she was the heir of the Italian Chain, as her sister, Hanabi, was the heir of the shopping malls, as her cousin, Neji, would later inherit their phone companies.

She was working at the Italian Paradise to gain more insight on what the restaurant is like, all the staff never knew she was a Hyuga, even though they were a bit suspicious because of her eyes, nor did they know she was the heir of the restaurant. Her clan wanted her to see what working there was like without special treatment, so when Hinata applied, she used the surname Fuji. However since they were so close, they never really called each other by their last names or used suffixes for their names, except Hinata, Shino, and Choji being the polite people they are, they always used suffixes when they addressed each other by their first names, except the manger, who dislike formalities. (In Japan when you don't really know the person that well, people often call you by your last name at first, and then as time pass they may ask to call you by your first name, but this doesn't really happen all the time). The only person who knew she was a Hyuga was the manager of the restaurant, Sasuke Uchiha.

"You guys done messing around? Where's my Pecorino, Shikamaru?" Sasuke entered the kitchen again

"Right here Mr. Manager Sir!" Shikamaru teased him as he handed him the plate of pasta he just made.

"Oh, Hinata, your Alfredo and Chicken Parma were a hit. The table loved it." Sasuke stopped in front of the young heiress.

"Yes!" The girl grinned widely as they both fist bumped each other.

Sasuke and Hinata were best friends. It's hard to believe, but they have grown up together and were together for so long that they found each other annoying in the most brotherly and sisterly way that they could think of. Sasuke's family owned a chain restaurant just like Italian Paradise, called The House of Red. His family owned bakeries and restaurants each with different cultural cuisines. Since they owned a similar business as the Hyuga's, they two families became business close business partners, thus Hinata and Sasuke spending time together since they were four.

He was training secretly in Italian Paradise, just like Hinata to see how it was like to work in a restaurant. He could of trained in their own restaurant, but Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who was the now the head of the Uchiha clan, thought it would be fun that the two worked together.

The two did go to same schools since preschool, but once they were eighteen, they entered different colleges. Sasuke traveled around the world to study different styles of cooking with a friend of his that Hinata only heard of, but never knew. As Hinata majored in business in a college taught business, medical, and English majors, since her family thought knowing how to manage a business was more.

Through that college she met her roommates and best friends, Sakura and Ino. A year after college the two reunited again training at Italian Paradise. Two years later, when Sakura became just became a doctor, she and Ino moved into Hinata's spacious new house, her family bought her. Since then it's been 6 months since they became roommates, and have been closer than ever.

"Nice Hinata, getting better each and every day, huh?" Kiba approached the two and patted her on the back.

"You know it!" The Hyuga grinned, at him.

"Okay team! Table Ten wants a Shrek pasta, and Ravioli dish. That so happens to be the last table that TenTen can accept. Do you think you guys can manage?"

"Of course!" They all said in unison, even Shino, as the Uchiha left to serve the Pecorino.

"Let's get back to work!" Kiba smirked as he headed to his station.

"Yes Sir!" The rest of the team smiled, and returned to their stations

As time passed, and table ten's meal was served and eaten, and everyone in the restaurant was also satisfied with their meal, all the staff, minus Sasuke who would count the kitchens inventory, would gather in the kitchen to each dinner. The chefs would take turns o who would cook dinner for that night, and this time it was Hinata's turn.

"Oooohhh Hinata-chan's cooking I'm so excited!" TenTen, the receptionist of the restaurant, mused as she watched the beautiful Hyuga dice and chop the left over vegetables and deveined shrimp.

The receptionist had beautiful long brown hair, tied on top of her head in two buns. She had brown eye's that matched her hair, and often wore Chinese styled dresses to work. Today she wore a gorgeous blue one.

Hinata smiled sweetly at her.

"Knowing Hinata-chan, this should be good." Choji said, as he sat on the top of the counter like the other chefs.

"I have high hopes." Shikamaru smirked, as he scrolled through his new Hyuga Smartphone (imagine an iPhone 6).

"Whoa, you got the new Hyuga SX6?" Kiba leaned over Shikamaru's shoulders to look at it. "I see you texting your new girlfriend." The dog like man gave him a devilish smirk.

The pineapple head chef shoved him off his shoulder, "There's a thing called personal space, you know?"

"Oooo Shika has a girlfriend!" TenTen teased.

"Ooooo." The rest of the chefs, except made the noise, with a cheeky smile.

"What's her name?" Choji inquired.

"Is she hot?" TenTen giggled.

"Of course she's hot, Shikamaru-kun might say he's a feminist, but deep down he wants an above average looking girl!" Hinata jokingly said, with a small laugh.

"You wanna die?" Shikamaru said in a deep voice.

Hinata turned her head to the side to face him, and stuck her tongue out as she tossed the vegetables and shrimp mixture, in the pan.

Shikamaru returned the childish gesture.

"Speaking of hot girls, when are you going to set me up with one of your cute roommates?" Kiba went over behind Hinata, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I did show them a picture of you." Hinata started adding rice in the mixture in the pan.

"And what did they say!" Kiba sang, with a bright smile.

"That they didn't want to date a guy that looked like a pedophile."

Everyone in the room, even Shino, laughed at Hinata's joke.

"Ha Ha, very funny!" He sarcastically said, and let go of her shoulders, "Your lame 13-year-old boy jokes are improving. I must be rubbing off of you."

"I know right!" She giggled, "They're not really in the dating mood currently. But one of them did say you're hot."

"Oooo!" TenTen and Shikamaru mused.

"Looks like I got a shot!" Kiba threw his fist in the air.

"Too bad she thinks almost every guy in this room is hot. In fact I think she thinks every guy is pretty much hot in some type of way. So I hardly call that a shot." Hinata smiled at him.

"Brun!" Choji uncontrollably laughed, along with the rest of the chefs.

The brown-haired young man sighed "You really know how to bruise a guy's ego, huh?" Kiba weakly smiled.

"I'm just kidding! I'm sure you'll find a beautiful girl." She patted him on the back with a smile that he returned, and turned off the light on the burner. "Okay, dinner is ready!"

"Yes! Finally I was starving!" Choji hopped off the counter.

"What's for dinner?" Shikamaru hopped off the counter also, and walked towards them.

Shino did the same.

"Shrimp Fried Rice!" Hinata lovingly smiled at all of them.

"Yes! One of my favorites dishes, from the one and only Hinata!" TenTen punched a fist in the air.

"Thanks for the meal!" They all chimed.

"Anything for you guys!" The heiress smiled.

"Aww group hug!" TenTen grabbed the arms of Kiba and Shikamaru towards Hinata, and then wrapped her arms around the three of them.

Choji then joined in, and then pulled in Shino.

"Were family for life!" the receptionist murmured through the hug.

"You know it!" Kiba responded.

"Hugs are troublesome, but yeah family forever."

"Always." Shino simply said, a smirk spread across his face, but was hidden under his chef's jacket.

"Never could imagine life without you guys!" Hinata energetically said.

At that moment was one of the happiest moments in her life. She loved how her life was going so far. She worked at a place where she was happy to work at, and was surrounded with people, who were like family to her, roommates that were also like family to her, and a good relationship with her clan. Life was complete for her, but a question often occupied her mind every now and then.

"Hey Hinata, when are you going to start dating?" Kiba took a big spoonful of rice, into his mouth.

Hinata went quiet. The team, were having dinner together in the kitchen, leaning or sitting on the counters eating, and making conversation.

"You okay Hinata?" TenTen waved a hand in front of her. Hinata and she were leaning on a counter next to each other, as the men sat on top of the counters across from them.

"O-oh! I'm fine was just thinking."

"About if you'll ever get a boyfriend?" Choji snickered.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think you ever had one, from all those stories Sasuke shared about your school days." Kiba remembered.

"Yeah! Your right." Shikamaru nodded as he scooped some of his rice in his mouth.

"W-well to be honest with you guys…"

All of them looked at her, with curiosity in their eyes.

"Like I said before, I never really thought of getting a boyfriend, or getting married."

"Wait, what?" TenTen looked at her astonished.

"Really?" Choji raised his eyebrows.

"Doesn't everyone think about it some point in their life?" Shino broke his silence streak, and said in a monotony voice. "Why, beca-"

"Shino's right." Kiba cut off Shino, much to his dismay of being ignored.

"Well I mean I'm at my happiest point in my life currently, I couldn't find anything else that could top what I have now, and I have tons of love from you guys anyway. So I don't really know what the hype about getting into a relationship is." Hinata admitted.

"No matter how troublesome it is, to be honest family and friendship love is completely different from relationship love." Shikamaru sighed.

Everyone except Hinata and Shikamaru, nodded in agreement.

"So, you're saying you never had a crush before?" TenTen looked her square in the face.

Hinata shook her head.

"Not even once?" Choji questioned.

She shook her head again, taking a bite of her rice

"Not even Sasuke, your childhood friend?" Kiba inquired.

At those words Hinata spit out her rice on the floor, and Sasuke who was in the walk in fridge checking inventory came running out into the kitchen.

"NO! WHO WOULD LOVE AN ANNOYING BOY LIKE SASUKE?"

"NO! WHO WHOLD LOVE AN ANNOYING GIRL LIKE HINATA?" Both Hyuga and Uchiha screamed in unison.

Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Kiba, and Shino looked at the two of them, wide eyed, and then laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey who are you calling annoying! I'm far better than you, who hides that fact that you love reading Boys Love manga!" Sasuke was now in Hinata's face.

"Boys Love…" Shino whispered to himself

Hinata blushed furiously "Hey that was a secret between you and me!" Sasuke shrugged with a grin. "W-well at least I'm not a boy who still cries whenever you watch chick flicks and the main character doesn't end up with the guy you wanted her to!" Hinata was now pointing a figure at Sasuke.

"Chick flicks? You gotta be kidding me!" Kiba held his stomach from immense laughing.

Sasuke's ears turned red "That was a secret! I told you that in confidence."

"It's amusing how you're so cold and aloof, and yet you're a big annoying softy on the inside." Hinata smirked.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…"

Whenever the two had an argument, it was always childish, and had a completely different personality towards each other. People found it quite amusing to watch.

"Sheesh, you're more annoying than Naruto." Sasuke crossed his arms and headed back towards the fridge.

"Whoever your Naruto friend is, I bet he's an angel for putting up with you for four whole years while traveling the world!" Hinata called back to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" He waved his hand in annoyance, as he entered the fridge.

The Hyuga turned towards the group who was watching their scene, "And this is why, ladies and gentlemen, why I would never, no let me rephrase that, no one will ever have a crush on Sasuke."

"That's a bit of an understatement, due to the fact girls practically fawn for a troublesome guy like him." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Lucky bastard…" Kiba grasped his spoon, with force.

"You can say that again." Choji sighed. "When would ever get a girlfriend?"

"I'm sure you'll find one soon, since you're so nice and sweet, unlike SOMEONE I know." Hinata faced the walk-in fridge rather than Choji himself, still hung up that he told everyone that she loved Boy's Love manga.

After dinner the chefs changed out of their outfits, into their regular clothes, and headed out the restaurant with their purses and bags.

TenTen and Shino waved goodbye and left the group, since they walk the other way home, as Shikamaru went to the other side to go to the other train station. Usually Sasuke would join him, but today was different.

"Aren't you supposed to go with Shika?" Choji asked Sasuke, as he continued walking with Kiba and Hinata.

"My friend who I traveled with for a few years, moved back to Tokyo. So I'm going to visit him." Sasuke simply said, as he walked with his hands in his jean pockets.

"You mean that Naruto guy you talk about?" Kiba looked at him in curiosity.

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh didn't you say he lived in the states for a while, right after you guys traveled?" Hinata put her finger on her chin, as she remembered the conversation when he said that.

He nodded again.

"Cool! I can't wait to meet the guy who survived your horrible personality for four years." The lavender eyed beauty sighed, with a smile.

"Hey!" Sasuke stopped in his tracks to look at her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She patted his back, as if to say to continue walking. "But I would love to meet him!"

Sasuke smirked, "I'll see if he's up for it, he is getting a surgery soon."

"Oh really?" Choji turned to Sasuke.

"Man that's depressing. People are going to the hospital all the time nowadays." Kiba sighed, his hands also in his jean pockets.

The four walked all the way to the train station, after a couple of minutes. Choji went to the other train, as the three took another. The rode all the away till they reached their destination, and then the three split up to make it to the places they needed to be.

Finally Hinata made it back to her home, where she would most likely be greeted by her energetic roommates, after a tiring day of work.

"I'm home." She sighed as she opened the door, and took off her shoes.

"Welcome home Hinata!" Sakura chimed from the living room, watching TV.

Hinata walked in with a smile, "Hi Sakura-Chan, where's Ino-Chan?"

"In bed of course, the only place where she feels at peace, besides dramas and hot guys." The pinkette rolled her eyes.

Hinata giggled, "I think I'm going to take a bath, and go to bed to, it's been a long day."

"Tell me about it. Oh I have something to tell you, I need some advice, if you don't mind."

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

Sakura then told her about what happened with her getting asked out, and what Ino said.

"No way!" Hinata was sitting on the coach hanging on every word that she said.

Sakura nodded, "I mean I understand what Ino is saying, but I'm just not sure if I should try it or not. You know?"

"I mean she has a point, but I'm not sure if I'm the right person to talk to about love."

"What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head in curiosity.

"We'll I never really been in love before."

"Whoa, really?" Sakura's eye widened like the staff in Italian Paradise.

Hinata nodded, "In all my twenty-four years of life, I never had a crush or fell in love. I didn't even fall in love with my childhood friend at least once, is that weird?"

"You mean that guy Sasuke?"

The heiress nodded.

Even though the two girls have been friends for five years, they never really knew what the Hyuga's best friend looked like. He wasn't even in the photo's Hinata showed them of the restaurant's staff. Hinata would talk about him time to time, and the Ino and Sakura were both curious if they ever had a thing going on, or what he looked like, but they never really did.

"I mean people are different, not everyone falls in love with their friends." Sakura was reminded of the time she had a crush on her friend that was a boy, since first grade until they separated, when he moved to another town.

"I mean I do sometimes wonder, if I ever find a boyfriend. But at the end of the day I never really think of getting one..."

"Well-" Sakura started trying to find something to say, but nothing came to mind, "You know, I guess were both living in a loveless desert. Me not finding my true love-"

"And me not ever finding love." Hinata sighed.

"Exactly." Sakura also sighed

"I guess as long as we got each other." Hinata smiled.

"You got that right." Sakura giggled. Sakura held out her fist to Hinata, "To friendship."

Hinata giggled, as she met her fist with her to fist bump, "To friendship."

 _ **End Of Chapter One**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Thank you soooo much for reading, it means a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please favorite, follow, and review, that would be highly appreciated! Constructive criticism is great too, please no flames though XDD. Have a great day, and think of happy thoughts, and don't worry they will find love eventually!_

 _Be Nice to People,_

 _AnimeFanfictionDreams_


End file.
